undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Reaper Bird
Reaper Bird, known in battle as ,' (a single comma symbol) before its spare conditions are met, is an Amalgamate found in the True Lab, where it is disguised as an exclamation bubble that appears after gazing into a mirror. It is composed of parts from Astigmatism, Final Froggit, and Whimsalot. Its body is so long that about a third of it covers the dialogue box, which it retracts when attacking. Appearance Reaper Bird's head is made up of the body of Astigmatism, with Astigmatism's "legs" serving as Reaper Bird's beak. The small white areas at the top and bottom of its eye (which would typically be the sclera of a real eye) are repurposed as gnashing teeth which occasionally close over the pupil. Reaper Bird's wings superficially resemble Whimsalot's helmet and the spikes on either side of Final Froggit's head, and its legs are unnaturally-extended versions of Whimsalot's legs. Attacks * Everyman appears to the right of the screen and has its head attacked by a swarm of butterflies, causing it to writhe in pain. The only way to be harmed by this attack is to intentionally run into the Everyman or the butterflies. (This is the first attack Reaper Bird uses and does not happen multiple times). * The Everyman, now headless, shakily walks to the left of the screen as the butterflies fly off. * The Everyman regenerates heads and tosses them, which home in towards the player's SOUL. Strategy The Reaper Bird can be spared by picking on it, praying, and mystifying it in any order. Quotes * Its quotes all appear to be garbled, meaningless mashed-up text at the beginning of the battle, but are revealed to be quotes from Astigmatism, Final Froggit, and Whimsalot written over the top of each other. Flavor Text * '', '''Neutral * Smells like a , Neutral * You hum a familiar tune. But no one heard you. Hum * You wash your hands. Nothing happened. Clean * Your hands are clean enough to eat! again * You kneel and pray for safety. , remembers its conscience. Pray * But , already remembered its conscience. again * You did something mysterious. , recognizes it has more to learn from this world. Mystify * But, it was already mystified. again * You picked on , . It seemed effective on * But , was already picked on. on again * You kneel and pray for safety. Reaper Bird seems to remember something. after meeting spare conditions * You did something mysterious. Reaper Bird seems to remember something. after meeting spare conditions * You pick on Reaper Bird. Reaper Bird seems to remember something. on after meeting spare conditions * Reaper Bird seems placated. Pray, and Pick on * This relentless future finally looks brighter and brighter. Check Trivia * The name of the figure in Reaper Bird's attacks, Everyman, was confirmed in a tweet by Toby Fox. * Reaper Bird's Check text is made up of parts of Astigmatism ("This relentless bully ALWAYS gets its way."), Final Froggit ("Its future looks brighter and brighter"), and Whimsalot's ("It finally stopped worrying.") Checks. Category:Amalgamates Category:Enemies Category:Boss